


Emerald Roses

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Artificial Intelligence Nanami Chiaki, Crossdressing, Enoshima’s only there for like. Two seconds, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hinata Hajime, Sane Enoshima Junko, Spies & Secret Agents, i'm procrastinating my procrastinating by writing even more fics that i procrastinate on, junko wants to fuck kamukura, she has ai chiaki’s personality, this entire fic was just me procrastinating and now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “You’re just making me do this as some petty revenge, aren’t you?”“...perhaps.” Kamukura looked awfully smug for a bastard that claimed to not care about anything.—Absolutely self-indulgent Hinata in a dress. I have no excuse or self-control. Take it and run.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Emerald Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,I swear I’m working on that sequel to Neptune,,,I really needed to write this for my own peace of mind, man  
> Pls ignore the titles,,,I just could not today
> 
> I’ve got online school so sorry if I go MIA for like. Weeks. I’m trying

This was quickly becoming the worst mission Hinata had ever been assigned.

“How the hell do you walk in these?” He grumbled, glaring at the black heels and holding his arms out for balance as Nanami and Kamukura sat nearby.

Nanami’s smile leaked into her voice as she spoke, “You just get used to it, I think.”

“Yeah,” his voice wavered as he wobbled a bit, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” He sent a glance towards Kamukura, who was clearly holding back a grin. “We sure I can’t just go in a suit?”

Kamukura shook his head, “We would send Nanami, but she’s been put on a more urgent mission, and our informant tonight is looking for a specific description. Further communication has been restricted to imperative messages, and a change in agents is hardly worth the risk of being intercepted.”

Hinata nodded like he cared and jumped to what he knew was Kamukura’s actual intent. “You’re just making me do this as some petty revenge, aren’t you?”

“...perhaps.” He looked awfully smug for a bastard that claimed to not care about anything.

Hinata scoffed, a smile spreading on his face regardless. Whatever. It was just one night, he supposed. It wouldn’t hurt that much, surely.

“Fine, I get it, don’t eat the sweets in your room. Now, didn’t you say there was a dress too? Hand that over,” he said, rolling his eyes and managing to walk a few steps without stumbling.

Nanami got up and went into the back room with a small giggle, beckoning Hinata to follow her with her hand.

The back room was filled with racks and boxes of clothes. Nanami made a beeline for one of the center piles, rummaging for a few minutes before tossing a mass of green fabric at Hinata.

It took some fumbling to find the bottom of the dress, but there wasn’t a zipper, so it was easy enough to put on. When Hinata pulled the dress over his head, Nanami was dragging a mirror over to where he stood.

Nanami gave it a final push with a small grunt, the mirror skidding to a stop a few feet in front of Hinata.

“You know I could have helped, right?” He asked, raising a brow and shaking any wrinkles out of the skirt.

Nanami huffed, “I had it.” She looked at Hinata, tilted her head, and gave a small smile. “...you look good.”

Hinata nodded and glanced at himself in the mirror.

The dress was some sort of expensive fabric, one he couldn’t name. Something similar to silk or satin, maybe. It was an emerald green, ending at his ankles.

The sleeves slipped down in an off-the-shoulder style, and the bodice was held up by a thin pair of straps. A thick ribbon wrapped around the waist, cinching in the dress and tying into a small bow at Hinata’s side, the ends of the ribbon lost in the folds of the skirt.

A layer of tulle was laid on top of the satin-like material, grazing the floor even with the heels on.

Hinata hummed, crossing his arms. The idea of wearing a dress was off-putting at first, really, but now that it was on, Hinata couldn’t say he hated it.

“I guess it doesn’t look that bad,” he said, more to himself than anything, looking at the door through the mirror when a slight creak echoed through the room.

Kamukura came into view, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder, talking as he walked in.

“Enoshima will be here with her equipment in fifteen minutes,” he announced, stopping in the doorway. Hinata nodded again, Nanami just behind him as they all headed back into the lounge.

“What do she even need equipment for?” He knew she liked going extra with disguises, but the makeup and hair department was barely two minutes away from the costume department.

Kamukura was silent for a moment before he responded. “I don’t believe she’s had the chance to go all out on someone for a long time. I assume she’s using you as a guinea pig of sorts.”

Hinata felt a humorless laugh bubble up in his throat as he flopped down onto one of the couches. “So I’m fucked,” he rasped.

“Essentially,” Kamukura agreed, “but I told her to not go too overboard.”

Coming from the shithead that got him into this crossdressing mess, it wasn’t very reassuring, but Hinata did his best not to panic.

His blood still ran cold when Enoshima slammed open the door later, with a huge box of...he didn’t even know what was in it, honestly, but his point stood. Every fiber of his being was petrified.

After an hour and a half of yelling and arguing, Enoshima was looming over him with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

“So, Kamukura-kun,” she sang, spinning Hinata around in his chair with a flourish, “what do you think? Mister Average here looks pretty good if I do say so myself!”

Kamukura stared at Hinata for several seconds before deadpanning, “it’ll do,” and standing up to show Enoshima the door, the box she had brought with her in tow.

The blonde gasped dramatically, a hand on her chest like she was wounded.

“Kamukura-kun, I worked so hard to make Hinata-kun look good!” She whined, pouting and stomping a heeled foot. Kamukura looked like he might punch Enoshima as she slung her arms around his neck.

“Don’t I deserve some praise?” She said with what was probably meant to be a sultry smile but only seemed creepy to Hinata, yelping when Kamukura abruptly shoved her away.

“I’m sure Tsumugi will be happy to gush over your work when Hinata and Komaeda return from the mission,” he sneered, this time actually shoving Enoshima out of the room, tossing the box in his hand onto the floor next to her and slamming the door in her face.

Hinata tried holding back a snort and failed miserably when he realized Enoshima was yelling indignantly through the door. Nanami was laughing into her hand, shaking as she hunched over in her chair.

Kamukura brushed off the front of his chest like the fashionista had left germs on his shirt. “Disgusting,” Hinata heard him hiss, and his laughter doubled in volume.

“How many times has she tried hitting on you, now?” He asked when he had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, still chuckling between words.

Kamukura made a face, “I’d be richer than Togami if I were paid for each pick-up line she threw at me.”

Hinata let out another laugh at that before taking a breath and grabbing a hand mirror that Enoshima had left behind on the desk.

Unsurprisingly, she actually did do a pretty good job. (Hinata suspected Kamukura’s reaction was probably more him refusing to feed Enoshima’s ego than him thinking she failed at her task.)

His sharper edges had been softened, his eyebrows plucked, and extensions had been clipped to his hair, styled to look like a bob. A green rose was also clipped above his ear.

His stupid little strand of hair still stuck up, since Enoshima had given up trying to tame the ‘ahoge,’ she had called it, after it springing up four times in a row.

(“I told you not to bother with it,” he groaned, crossing his arms as he felt Enoshima aggressively comb it down yet again.

“Why the hell,” she hissed, “is this little shit so stubborn?” The strand popped up again as soon as she pulled the brush away. With a frustrated huff, the fashionista slammed the brush down onto the desk, “Know what? It’s fine, it’s not gonna stab someone’s eye out, that’s good enough for me.”)

By now, Nanami’s laughter had faded out, though her words were still interrupted by soft giggles. "Komaeda-kun should be waiting in front," she said as she stood up, making her way towards the door.

Absently, Hinata wondered what Komaeda would even wear. The guy never seemed to wear anything even remotely formal, always throwing on his signature cargo jacket, a t-shirt, and skinny jeans every day without fail.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Like Nanami had predicted, Komaeda was just outside of headquarters, leaning on the side of a black car that Hinata assumed was their ride for the night.

His shirt was plain white, a dark green tie tucked under a black vest adding contrast to the look. The black followed through into his pants and shoes, as well as into the gloves that covered his hands, presumably to disguise his robotic arm.

His hair had been tied back into a low ponytail, a few strands falling out to frame his face. A green boutonniere of roses had also been tucked into the pocket of his vest. In general, the ensemble looked like it had been made to match Hinata’s dress perfectly.

Hinata’s heels made audible clicks against the pavement as he walked over to Komaeda. (He immediately decided he hated walking on a slope with these shoes on.)

Komaeda glanced up at the sound, and his mouth dropped open a bit as his relaxed posture went rigid.

Hinata’s face was probably red as he laughed, a hand coming up to tug nervously at one of the straps on his shoulders.

“I look kinda weird, don’t I?” He asked, suddenly much more self-conscious now that someone other than Nanami and Kamukura was seeing him dressed like this.

Komaeda’s expression shifted like he was panicked, his sentence rushed. “No, of course not! Hinata-kun looks great, I just assumed you were going to wear a suit...”

“Yeah, you can thank Kamukura for that. He’s still ticked that I ate his cake last week,” Hinata chuckled, turning so that he could stick his tongue out as said petty king approached them, Nanami just behind him. Hinata snickered as Kamukura flipped him off.

“By the time you arrive, our informant should be inside already. Try not to be overheard when you speak to them,” Kamukura explained, handing Komaeda a cloth bag. When Hinata took a step closer to look inside, there were holsters, guns, sheathed knives, and probably more.

He felt his lips press together as he reached inside to pull out a pistol, glancing up to raise a brow at Kamukura.

“We won’t really need to use these, right?” Hinata asked. When he checked the guest list, no immediate threats seemed to be attending.

“It’s unlikely,” Kamukura said, “however, this ball is rather grand. There’s a high possibility that another commission’s agents might try to sabotage the event.”

“Very reassuring.” Though Kamukura had a point, Hinata supposed. He grabbed one of the holsters.

Komaeda appeared unbothered, a smile on his face as he chipped in. “Better safe than sorry, Hinata-kun!”

“Sure,” Hinata muttered, turning to Nanami. “Anything else we might need to worry about?”

Nanami hummed, “Not that I can remember.” She stayed silent for a moment before her expression steeled, and she shook her head.

Hinata nodded. “I’ll be in the car,” he said over his shoulder, walking to the other side and opening the passenger side door without waiting for a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kamukura probably wouldn’t act like this in canon but I’ve only seen him in sdr2,,,let me have my sweet tooth petty king kamukura okay
> 
> I would link to outfits similar to Komaeda’s and Hinata’s but I’m on mobile rn,,,I’ll add it later


End file.
